


Remember December

by Mandajoy92



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Elsa breaks up with Anna
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Remember December

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this just popped into my head a couple of days ago and people on Discord were telling me to write this lol please let me know if you like it(: Song is by Demi Lovato, please listen(:

Anna knew she had to do something. She was going to lose her sister, her best friend, and girlfriend all in one. Two years ago, she confessed her feelings for her sister, and was actually really surprised when Elsa confessed the same things to her. They’ve been dating ever since. That was two years ago though. This is the present. They were fighting more than normal, Elsa was being distant, and she could feel the tension whenever they were in the same room for more than five seconds. Her sister had opted to sleep on the couch of their apartment every night for the past three weeks. Anna had had enough. She had enough of crying herself to sleep every night wishing that Elsa would join her in bed. Enough of tiptoeing around the blonde as to not start a fight. Enough of everything. Anna heard the front door open and immediately met her lover at the door. Elsa just stood there with a blank look on her face.

“Hi Anna.” The blonde sighed.

“Don’t ‘hi Anna’ me!! You’ve been avoiding me for three weeks Elsa! _Three weeks_!! What is wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong An-

“Bullshit!! I know you Elsa! You’re my sister and girlfriend, I _know_ when something’s wrong!”

“Okay, yes something’s wrong.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I think we should break up.”

“W-wha?”

“Anna, you’re my sister, you shouldn’t be my girlfriend. It’s wrong and you know it.”

“Elsa, we’ve been dating for two years, why is this coming up now?”

“Some people at work saw you kiss me when you brought me lunch about a month ago”

Anna remembered that day. She had surprised her sister with lunch out in the courtyard right beside Elsa’s work. Come to think of it, that was the last time the redhead had received a kiss goodbye from the blonde. It all made sense now.

“Elsa, you seriously think I give a shit about what they think?”

“No, I know you don’t but _I_ do”

“So, you’re just gonna break up with me like that? No discussion, no fighting for us, no fighting for _me_?”

Anna’s last words were strained as she tried her hardest not to cry. Elsa could see the tears in her sister’s eyes and it killed her to see the love of her life in pain like this. But she had to the mature thing and end it. The older girl sighed and took a step towards her sister but Anna backed away and bolted directly into their room and slammed the door. Elsa could hear her sister crying for hours as she just sat on the couch doing nothing to stop it. She was about to call it a night and get ready for bed(the couch) when Anna came bounding down the hallway dressed for a night out.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a date tonight.”

Elsa was stunned. She just broke up with her not even what, 4 hours ago and already she has a date?

“Oh. Okay have fun.”

The blonde’s words were said through gritted teeth and jealously was rearing its head. Then Anna was pushing her sister towards her room and telling her change because she had a date too.

“Elsa, please. I know it’ll be worth your while”

A karaoke bar is where Anna had taken them. She insisted that their dates would arrive soon and just trust her. So Elsa trusted her. And waited and waited and waited for their dates to show up but they never did.

“Anna, I’m going home. There is no date and there never was one. I know you and I know how work.”

“Then why did you even come out?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t stop pestering me like you always do”

“Ughhh fineeee. Just let me pay for our drinks.”

Five minutes passed and Elsa still hadn’t seen her sister and then she caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. On stage Anna was preparing to sing a song.

“What the fuck is she doing nowwwww?”

The blonde whined to herself. She huffed and sat down ready to hear whatever song her sister was going to sing. The sisters locked eyes when Anna began to sing.

_I feel a separation coming on_

_'Cause I know you want to be moving on_

_I wish it would snow tonight_

_You'd pull me in, avoid a fight '_

_Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_

_'Cause the truth I'd rather we'd just both deny_

_You kiss me with those open eyes_

_It says so much It's no surprise, to you_

_But I've got something left to say_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember, December_

_Please remember_

_Don't surrender_

_You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind_

_'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice_

_Our hearts are both on overdrive_

_Come with me let's run tonight_

_Don't let These memories be left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember, December_

_Please remember_

_I remember, us together_

_With the promise, of forever_

_We can do this Fight the pressure_

_Please remember December_

_Don't surrender_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember, December_

_Please remember_

_Don't surrender_

Elsa was in tears by the time Anna had finished her song. This past Christmas had been the best either girl had had in their lives. They slept in, much to Anna’s dismay, made hot chocolate while opening presents, and cooked a traditional Christmas dinner together. It was just the two of them, all of their other friends were either out of town or with their own families. Neither girl minded though, they spent Christmas in their happy little bubble and no one could pop it. Except Elsa did. Tonight, when she broke up with her sister because of something so trivial and stupid. She needed to fix this and she needed to fix it now.

“ANNA!” The older girl threw herself in her sister’s arms and clung to her like her life depended on it. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed hard. “Anna...I-I’m so sorry!” Elsa was crying into the redhead’s neck.

“Shhhh Elsa, it’s okay.”

“No! It’s not! I... I broke up with you for something so stupid an- She started to sob again.

“Elsa sweetheart, look at me.”

Elsa raised her head from her sister’s neck and looked into the teal eyes she loved so much. “Nothing you do or say, will ever change how I feel about you. You’re my older sister yes, but it’s not like we’re hurting anyone by loving each other the way we do. You get me, and I get you. Problem solved” Anna then placed a gentle kiss on Elsa’s forehead. The blonde sniffed and collected herself enough to smile and kiss Anna on the lips.

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Elsa. Now, shall we go home and see how much we love each other?” The redhead winked.

“Hmmmm you read my mind”


End file.
